


How could you? - Reinerxreader (Attack on Titan)

by Athia



Series: How could you? - Reinerxreader (Attack on Titan) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athia/pseuds/Athia
Summary: Y/N) meets Reiner when she joins the Military and later both join The Survey Corps. They fall maddly in love. (Y / N) discovers Reiner's secret and she must choose between her friends and the world she knows, or her love for Reiner.-------------------------------------------------------------------This is a Reiner x Reader story.The POV varies between first and second person depending on the chapter.This story takes place in an AU, therefore, many things are not going to follow the original AOT story. BUT even so, if you have only seen the anime, and you don't read the manga, there are SPOILERS.My mother tongue is Spanish, so there are probably mistakes in my grammar.Have mercy on me.Please feel free to comment. Thank you for reading!Attack on Titan and the picture Belongs to Hajime IsayamaWriting Belongs to Me





	1. How could you? Ch1 - Reinerxreader (AU/AOT)

You look at him, how could you hate him?

You love him.

Even when you know he was a traitor, even when you know he was responsible for so much dead and suffering. Even when he had told you how he was, you still love him.

Maybe it was because you could see the pain in his eyes. Maybe it was because you know he wasn’t ok. His mind was playing games with him.

One minute he was the Rainer you knew when you enlisted in the military.

That tough, passionate, loyal guy that would do anything for his comrades. The one you have fallen in love with. The one that after a few month of childish flirt, long night talks, and Shy gazes in the corridor and during meals, finally had had the courage to kiss you. The one how was the first guy you slept with.

The next, he was someone else.

He was sad. Dark. In pain. It was as if in one second he felt in his shoulders the weight of all he have done.

You didn’t know how to help him, even if you wanted to. Because you felt guilt too.

You were a traitor just like him. Your silence had made you an accomplice.

You love your friends, you didn’t want to see them suffer, but you love him more.  
You couldn’t hate him because you knew that even him wasn’t sure of the reason why things were this way. In the end the reality was that you were just kids when all this started. You were just kids following orders. Not sure what the right side was.

And now, you had to choose.


	2. How could you? Ch2 - Reinerxreader (AU/AOT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens in a AU and is based on the plot of the manga. So if you have only seen the anime ... SPOILERS!
> 
> I know it's very very short, more than the last one.  
> The truth is that I didn't intend to continue this story.
> 
> This just popped in my head and i and I thought why not?  
> So I hope it's not too messy and meaningless.
> 
> Also, as i said before... SPOILER ALERT!
> 
> Please feel free to comment!  
> Thank you for reading!

-"Come with me."

-"I can't"

-"Why not?"

-"You are really asking me that? because here I would be a traitor and there I would be the enemy."

-"Here you are already a traitor. they know how I am, and they know we love each other.  
They will torture you for information, kill you, or lock you up forever in the dungeons.  
If you came with me, I can convince them that you are on our side. That you help me.  
I'm not telling you that they will like you, or that they won't question you, but at least you will be alive and I will do everything I can to keep you safe."

\-------------------------------------------------------

Before the first battle, when they tried to take Eren, Reiner had asked you to leave the Head Quarters and hide, he said it was for your own safety. He didn't tell you what they were planning on doing. You were algo friends with Eren and the rest, after all.

So you didn't listen. You stayed and they imprisoned you. At that time you didn't know. You didn't know about Reiner, Berthold or Annie. You didn't Know about their mission, about where they came from, and that they were titan shifters.

When they realized that you were telling the truth, they let you go. But also decided to use you as bait to catch him. You couldnt blame them. You knew that they were right, that he was to blame for everything bad that happened. That you should hate him, but you couldn't. you still love him.

When the armored titan and the colossal titan came back, and the beast titan killed the majority of the survey corps members, you ran. You did not want to harm your friends, but you also didn't want to kill him.

So you ran off to an abandoned house near wall Maria. That used to be your house. You used to live there with your family. But that was long, long ago. Nobody knows about that house. They only know about the orphanage. But he knows. Three days after the attack, he came looking for you, Hoping to find you there.

\---------------------------------------------

\- "Please, came with me."

\- "Fine, I'll go with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me  
> you Belong to you


	3. How could you? Ch3 - Reinerxreader (AU/AOT)

\------------------Reader POV ------------------

 

I don't know if they will let me keep this notebook. They no longer consider me a threat, so I guess I could keep it. 

I don't even know why I'm writing all this. I think I do it just so I don't go crazy. To pass the time. To try to get all these thoughts and confusions out of my head. Because if I don't get them out I will explode...

I came with him to this place. I don't understand quite yet where I am.

 

He had told me that there were a whole other world out there. A world with Humans fighting humans. A world were titan are used as weapons. 

They are prisoners here. They think they are soldiers, no, not soldiers, warriors. Warriors that fight for a country that hates them, that use them, they have to prove that they are loyal and faithful. They have to prove that they belong here. But they have confided in a concentration camp.

I have changed walls for other walls...

Just like Reiner had told me they took me in for interrogation. 

I thought I was going to die. I thought we were both going to die. But it turns out that despite blaming him for everything that went wrong. He is considered one of the most faithful warriors. They say he gave his life for the glory of this place, so they said that he can live and so do i. At least as long as he lives. It seems that I am some kind of "war trophy".

I found out that he is going to die. In 4 years tops, he is dead. And someone else is going to eat him to inherit his titan power.

They already let him go. Im going out of this prision Today.

He told me that today we are going "home". And I'm going to meet the others. The other Titans Shifters and his family. Let's see how that turns out...

the saddest part is that I want to go to that "home". I miss him a lot. I still love him and I think I will keep loving him after all this, and after all that is yet to come. 

What is wrong with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, this one turned out depressing...  
> Anyway, I don't know why but at times I feel like  
> I want to continue writing this story and this is what comes out.
> 
> It too short, i know, but all chapters are going to be like this i guess.
> 
> Also, as i said before... SPOILER ALERT!
> 
> Please feel free to comment!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  


	4. How could you? Ch4 - Reinerxreader (AU/AOT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some fluffiness ahead

He is waiting for you outside.

You walk towards him, leaving behind the two military men that had escort you to the exit.

When you get to him, he catches you in a strong hug, saying nothing.  
Then, he looks at you with sadness in his eyes.

-"Let's go home" he says while taking your hand in his.

You just nod in response and let him guide you.

You notice how people throw glances at you and whisper among themselves while you walk through the streets.

Neither of you talk along the way.

He walks straight, always looking forward, with a hard expression in his face, but never leting go of your hand. You on the other hand, feel very intimidated and you limit yourself to look at the ground the rest of the path.

You finally reach a small apartment, painted in an ash grey color, with an old wooden door and two big windows in the front.

He opens the door and let you go in first. Your eyes scan the place. Is a big living room with wooden floors and cream colored walls. You see a small fireplace on the right side of the room, in front of it there is a big brown couch, next to a beige rug. At the end of room, there are two doors, You assume they lead to the bathroom and the bedroom. On the right, there is a small kitchen and a wooden table with four chairs.

-"It's not too much, but..." he start to say

-"It's perfect" you interrupt him

He gives you a shy smile.

-"I'm going to take a bath ok?" you said making your way to one of the doors in the back of the room.

-"Sure, the bathroom is the one on the left. I brought you some clothes and put them in the bedroom. I think they will be fine for now. If you want, tomorrow we can go to the market to find you something else, something that you like" 

-"Yes, I would love that, thanks" you answer without looking back at him.

The bathroom is simple but nice and clean.

You take off your clothes, full of dirt, blood and tears, and you get into the bathtub.

After a while you step out of the bathtub and Wrap your body in a towel while drying your (h/c) hair with another one.

Leaving the bathroom you make your way to the bedroom.

Upon entering, you find Reiner sitting at the edge of the bed, on the other side, His head leaning to the ground, turning his back at you.

You climb into the bed making your way to him. You wrap your arms around his shoulder, leaning your body against his back. He grabs your hands in his.

-"I'm sorry" He murmurs.

-"I love you" You whisper in his ear.

-"I love you too, baby" He says as he lifts his head and turns to look at you.

He moves his hands to your waist and spin you so that you are sitting on his lap looking face to face with him. Your legs wrapped around his waist.

He starts kissing you on your neck and jaw line while you star unbuttoning his shirt.  
Your towel and his shirt end up on the floor.

You two are melted in a kiss full of passion, desire and longing, while falling embracing on the mattress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment. Thank you for reading!
> 
>  


	5. How could you? Ch5 - Reinerxreader (AU/AOT)

You open your eyes to the full moon light that is coming from the bedroom window. It´s still night, but when you look at the other side of the bed you notice it is empty. You sighed and stand up from the bed. 

You feel your whole body sore. Not sure if it is the cause of the bruises and marks you received for the treatment you suffered from the military when you arrived here, or from the passionate night you have had earlier. Hopefully it'll be the second one. 

You take Reiner´s shirt form the bedroom floor and put it on. Walking in the living room you find him sitting on the floor, on the rug, his knees flexed against his body and His back press against the couch, wearing only his pajama pants. His head is hanging down and his hands are entwined in his hair.

you walk towards him and sit next to him. You put your hand on his shoulder.

-"Hey, honey, are you ok?" 

He raises his head and looks at you. You notice his eyes are red.

-"Hey baby, sorry, did I wake you?" 

-"No, I think it was the empty bed, is lonely without you" You say while caressing his cheek with the back of your hand.

-"Why are you up?" you ask.

-"I had a bad dream, I couldn't sleep, don't worry about it" He looks at you with a slight smile.

-"A bad dream about... back there?" you doubt before speaking, you don't know how to call the place you come from. You can't call it "Home" anymore can you?

-"Yes, you see, (Name), i-i might have to go back there..." He said avoiding looking at you.

-"What!? when!? why!? and why didn't you tell me this earlier!?"  
Your head is a mess. He is going back to the island? he is leaving you here? he is thinking about killing more of your friend? and what if he is the one who ends up dead? you were freaking out. 

-"We had a meeting a few days ago, they said that I might have to go back, maybe not, but it's a possibility... " He still refused to look you at you in the eyes.

-"You can't go back there Reiner! you know that what you are doing is wrong! you can keep killing innocent people, our friends! just because you need Eren´s power! Please don't go!"  
You are screaming at him, you can't contain all the frustration and fear you are feeling gathering up in your chest.

He turns his head and looks at you. Before you can react, he pins you down to the floor, pressing his lower body against yours and holding your wrists at your sides with his hands, so that you can't move. 

\- "I am a warrior of Marley, and no seed of the devil is going to tell me what i can or can't do. I have a mission to fulfill" he spat out his words to you, full of anger.

You could see in his golden eyes, that he is no longer the same. The way he is looking at you, as if you were the enemy. You had seen him like this before. You remember talking about it with Berthold. He was always the one able to get him out of that state. But he was no longer here.

-"Reiner, please, is me, (Name). You remember me right?. Are you going to hurt me?" You couldn't hold back the tears falling down your face.

Suddenly he snaps back. His eyes soften, and he lets go of your wrists. He pulls back and sits like before.

-"(Name)?, w-why? w-what happened?, what did I do?, did I-did I hurt you?" He says with trembling voice

-"No, you didn't, its ok, I'm ok" you assure him, even though you are not so sure.

You straighten up and sit down again. He rests his head on your lap and start to cry. You can see his body shaking. 

-"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." he sobs.

-"It's ok, everything's going to be ok, we will be ok" You tell him as you run your fingers through his hair trying to comfort him.

You stay there for a while. You hold him and patting his head. When you notice he starts to calm down you stop.

-"Let's go back to bed" You whisper to him.

He just nods in agreement. Both of you stand up and walk to the bedroom, getting back on the bed. He holds you very tight against his chest, his arms wrapped around you. 

You rest your head over his chest, hearing his heart beats. You notice how his breathing calms down as he is falling asleep.

"We will be ok..." You think to yourself as you also start falling asleep


	6. How could you? Ch6 - Reinerxreader (AU/AOT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the events of the 97 edition of the manga

I walk quickly, hiding my face with my hair. I try to pass unnoticed.  
Reaching the building I believe is the right one, I look around, not sure were to start.

“Excuse Miss, you can't be here”

I look down to find a boy standing in front of me. He must be 11, maybe 12 years old. He is a little over average height.  
The kid has shaggy black hair and dark eyes and is wearing oval shaped goggles instead of glasses. He remains me of Hanji... where she might be now? Is she still alive?

“Miss, you can't be here.” His imperious voice takes me out of my trance.

“Sorry kid, have you seen Reiner?” I ask

“Kid? I'm not a kid!” He steps back clearly offended by my choice of words.

“Sorry, of curse not, you are clearly a warrior” I try to make emends as soon as possible.

“Can you please tell me where Reiner is?” I ask again

“You mean official Braun? Who is looking for him?” He asks, standing tall.

“(Name) (last name), and your name?” i title my head. I don't have time for this. Something is wrong, I can feel it.

“I'm Cadet Udo”

“Nice to meet you Udo” I try to smile.

“Why are you looking for official Braun?”

“I'm his, he's my... I'm his girlfriend” I said a little embarrassed having to explain myself to a kid.

“Oh.. I have head about you. You're that woman he brought from that island.” He say looking at me up and down.

“Yes, that's me” I sigh “Can you PLEASE tell me where he is?” I beg him.

“He was here a wile ago. He took one of the sooth guns and left” He say look right and left. I assume  
he is worried about getting caught talking to me.

“A shotgun?” I look at him eyes widen.

“Yes, I guess he was going to do some shooting training” He say as if it is something common

“Can you tell me where he went?” I try to hide my increasing nervousness

“I don't know exactly, but he went that way” He points at a big old Grey building with small windows. It is quite far,  
at the other side of the Headquarters campus.

“Thanks” I murmur as I turn on my heels and head towards the building.

“Miss! You can't go in there!” He yells at me. , But I am already on my way, running as fast as I can.

As soon as I enter the building i start looking around. It is old and seems to be abandoned. But it is clean.  
The first floor consist of a long hallway, with many identical doors. I walk down the hallway, trying to open them all.  
Some are already open, others are close but unlocked. Only one door is looked.

I press my ear against the Grey wooden door. Just complete silences. Suddenly I hear someone inside. The noise is like a soft sigh.

“Reiner, are you in there?”

Silence again. Then, some kind of metallic noise. I start knocking on the door with all my strength.

“Reiner! Please! Open the door! I know you are in there!!” I'm starting to fell more and more desperate, hopeless.  
My mind spinning. Is he thinking about killing himself?

My body is full with an agonizing feeling that is tearing my chest apart. I can't lose him.

I try to turn, shake even break the door knob. It doesn't move.

I hear a voice, but it is coming from outside.  
Some kid, he is angry about something. I think about asking him for help, but what could he do?

I start kicking. Hitting the door with my fists.

“Reiner! Listen to me! Don't do this! You can't do this! I need you please! Open the door!”

“REINER!” I keep knocking and calling him.

Any hope for relief is thwarted by the agony and sadness that haunts me when I get no response  
from inside the room. It is too late? He already, did it? Did I imagine those sound? Is he dead?

Finally, my body collapses against the door. I tumble to the ground. Warm tears streaming down my face. I can't stop crying.

“Reiner please, I will never forgive you, don't let me alone, please, I love you” my voice almost a wispier now.

I hear a creak of the wooden floor boards. The door opens. I look up from the ground, Reiner is standing at the door, looking at me. .


	7. How could you? Ch7 - Reinerxreader (AU/AOT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for some sexual content

All my frustration, sorrow and pain are overcome by an uncontrollable rage. All my body feels tense. My mouth was dry and my jaw clenched.

I stand up from the floor, and before he can say anything I throw my upper body forward putting all of my weight and effort into crashing against him. He stumbles back but doesn't fall. I start to send punch after punch against his chest. I shout at him, but nothing I say makes sense, I don't even know what I'm saying. I just want to hurt him. All I see is blurring, I can't control how angry I feel, neither the tears that are continually pouring out of my eyes and streaming down my face.

He doesn't try to stop me. He doesn't even protect himself from me. He stands there and let me hit him again and again until I stop. I lean myself against his chest. Sobbing uncontrollably.

Only now I look at the room. It's small, with only one window with bars, It's looks like a prison. There is an old desk in one side and next to it a shotgun shelf. In the middle of the room there is a single chair, and a shotgun laying in the floor next to it. I guess that's the one he was going to use.

Neither of use says anything. Reiner puts one on his hands around my back and hugs me tightly against his chest. With his other hand he storks my hair slowly, lovingly.

I look up, my eyes finds his. He brings his lips down to mine, slowly, almost as he is expecting me to move my face away. But I don't. He gives me a gentle and sweet kiss. I Put my hands over his cheeks and deepen the kiss, kissing him back more passionately, hungrily. My frustration and anger are now overcome by a sudden need. I need him; I need to know he is still here, that he's mine. I need to feel him.

Reiner moans into my mouth. He pulls away, targeting my neck and giving me ghost kisses that make me shiver. His hands grab my waist, turning, so he can place me on the desk. His mouth is desperately seeking mine as he steps between my legs, my thighs clinching against him as arms tangled around each other, bringing us closer. We don't stop kissing each other when he pulls my skirt up and takes my underwear off, while my hands reach for his belt buck. We do it right then and there almost fully dress, as the need for each other is completely overwhelming.

Reiner slumps to the floor, his legs shacking from the climax, breathing heavily. I slip down from the desk, my whole body shaking. I curl myself onto his lap, he holds me tight against his chest.

“This means you forgive me?” He asks

“Not a chance” I answer


	8. How could you? Ch8 - Reinerxreader (AU/AOT)

 "No"

"C'mon!"

"I said no"

I was in our home. In the Kitchen, to be more precised, just Finishing washing some dishes and looking through the window.  
Reiner was behind me, sitting at the table, His hand intertwined on top of it, looking at me.

"Why not?"

I turned around to face him.

"She hates me. I'm like the personification of everything she hates, Rainer. And if she meets me she will definitely hate me more. I don't even know how she haven't come here and kidnapped you away from this house"  
I said Throwing my arms into the air, aggravated.

"You are over reacting. Is true she hates the Eldians from Paradis, but you are different. (Name), you are here with me. You came with me. The Marley military let you stay here. AND you had told me you would meet her, and she wants to meet you. She told me herself" He wouldn´t give up.

"I said that before being here. Before i saw how all this people look at me. They will never accept me. They just tolerate me because of you. And I'm sure she only said thet because you pushed her into meeting me. Just like you are doing now. Why is this so important to you, anyway?"

"Because she is my mother?"  
He titled his head, looking at me like I was asking the most stupid question in the world.

"I wouldn't do this to you" I glower at him

"Your parents are dead (Name)" He sighted

"I meant if they were alive. You insensitive jerk"

I tuned back, pressing my hands against the kitchen counter, looking through the window again. It was a little pass midday. The sky was clear, a beautiful warm, sunny day.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He hurried to said.

Walking closer, he came up behind me, slipping his arms around my waist and hiding his face in my neck.

"If they were still here, I would definitely meet them" He whispered.

I Thought about that for a minute. What would my parent think of him? Of me? What would they think about the fact that I was in love with a guy who had once sworn to exterminate all people like me. That had caused so much death and suffering... The fact that he now felt guilty as hell would never change what he had done.

He had nightmares, and serious emotional and mental problems. He had even tried to kill himself! I still had not managed to forgiven him for that.

"I wouldn't have forced you to meet them" It was all I could say.

"Please, just this one time. We go, we have dinner with her, and then we come back here. Just the tree of us. I will make sure that my aunt, uncle and Gabi are not there, so you don't have to meet them...yet" He murmured the last part.

Lifting his face Reiner planted a few kisses across the nape of my neck. I loved that, and he knew it. _Sneaky bastard._  
I tilted my head to the side granting him more access to my neck.

"Fine. Just this time. AND just your mother" I said sighting defeated.

"Thank you. You won't regret it" He held me closer to him.

 _"Sure I will"_ I thought.


	9. How could you? Ch9 - Reinerxreader (AU/AOT)

"Don't do that"

"Why not? You said I couldn't do it the house, we are not in the house now"

"I don't care, I don't like it."

"Fine"

Reiner takes from his mouth the still not lighted cigarette and puts it back in his pocket.

We are walking the few blocks from our house to his mother's house. Luckily the weather is still warm and nice, even at night.

Arriving at the front door I look at Reiner. He is wearing khaki pants, a white shirt, brown boots and his uniform jacket, of course with the armband on it.  
He has lost some weight since we are here in Liberio. His blond hair is a bit longer, and he has grown a short goatee. If you ask me, he looks even hotter than before.

Me on the other hand... I'm wearing a long gray buttoned skirt, with a light pink shirt and black boots. I also have to wear a scarf on my head. It's something that many of the Eldian women that live in the camp do, and Reiner insisted in my doing it al least this one time. _What a mama's boy..._

"You look beautiful" He says looking at me, is like he has read my mind and wants to raise my confidence.

"I look like a granny" I answer with a grin.

"A hot granny" He smirks.

I'm about to say something, but he knocks on the door. I let out a nervous sigh, preparing myself for what's coming. I think I'm starting to sweat.

Karina Braun open the door. She is a short woman, in her middle age. She has medium short light hair and big eyes.

She looks at me first, just for a second, but I can read the mistrust in her eyes. Then she turns her attention to Reiner, and her eyes change to ones full of love and care.

"Reiner! How are you? You look good! I was afraid you weren't coming" She pulls him in for a hug.

"Sorry Mom, we didn't know we were late... This is (Name)" He pulls away and points at me.

"Good evening Ms Braun, nice to meet you. I didn't know what to bring you and Reiner said that you like flowers so... here you go" I try to give her my best smile and hand her a small daisies' bouquet.

"Oh, right, yes, hello, Thank you... Came in" She babbles taking the flowers and barely looking at me before moving to let us in.

"Tell me that there is alcohol in here" I whisper to Reiner. He looks at me and smiles... _he thinks I'm kidding..._

Ms Braun's house is similar to ours, the difference is that her house has two bedrooms. She doesn't bother showing us around. Of curse Reiner already knows the house and I'm not that important to have "a tour". I really do not mind anyway, Just want to get this over with as soon as possible.

Karina leads us straight to the dining room. The table is already set. We sit down, and she disappears into the kitchen, bringing back a tray with some kind of pasta.

"So, you are from that island... how did you meet my son?" She asks me while serving the food on the plates.

"Yes, I am. And we met during training, when we joined the Military and then the Survey corps"

"You are a soldier?" She asks confused

"Yes Ma'am, I am"

"I didn't know that. And the government let you stay here anyway?"

"Mom, you know we can't discuss what happened there, and those goes for (Name) too." Reiner intervenes.

"I forgot, sorry" she glances at me.

"It's OK"

"So, Reiner told me your parents died?"

Good way to chance the subject...

"Yes, when I was very young, I almost don't remember them"

"That's bad... I guess that why you came here. You don't have a family, or a home..." She says titling her head. Not a drop of sorrow in her voice.

Reiner looks at her surprised, and then at me, with an apologetic look in his face.

"With all do respect ma'ma, your son is my family, and he is my home. As long as I'm with him, I'm home"

I look at Reiner, and he is giving me one of the sweetest looks I have ever seen in him.  
He Reaches out and tooks my hand in his.

His mother is not as happy as he is with my answer. She stares at us with a bitter look and mutters "Oh how nice".

The rest of the night goes along pretty well. They talk about random things like the weather, some people I don't know, the government (only the things they are allowed to discuss) and their family. I just nod and try to seem interested, until things get complicated again.

"I was talking with Gabi the other day. She and I think you are acting strange since you came back"

"Yes, she told me, and I told her that I think is normal for you too think I'm strange. I went away when I was 12 mom" He sighs

"Yes, but apart from that, you are different and..."

"Maybe is because you don't know him" Shit, why did I say that!??

"Excuse me?" She looks at me clearly offended by my comment and Reiner looks at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, I dint mean to offend you, but well, he left when he was just a child, and he grew up away from here, so you did miss most of his life..."

"And you think I'm happy about that!?" She raises her tone a bit.

"No, I didn't say that..."

"Mom, please, I'm sure she didn't mean to offend you. Lest just chance he subject OK?" Reiner says trying to cool things off.

Her mother looks at me and sights.

"Fine. So Reiner, about Gabi, you still think she will become a warrior?" She asks him.

"Yes, I told you I think she can be the next armored Titan" Reiner says while plays with some food on his plate.

I have been lost in my thoughts for a moment but I can't believe what i'm hearing.

"I'm so proud of the two of you... Your ant and uncle has also said..." Karina is saying.

"Sorry what? What do you mean she "can be the next armored Titan"? I interrupt her, looking at Reiner.

"Gabi is an excellent soldier, the best of the new Eledian's soldiers, and she will become a warrior, just like Reiner" His mom keeps talking but I don't look at her.

"Well yes, you know I have to pass the titan shifter power to someone and Gabi is the best candidate... if is not her it will be one of the other trainees..." He tries to explain.

"And you are fine with that? You talk about being eaten by your cousin or some other kid like is the most normal thing in the world!??" I asked in a trembling voice, feeling completely astonished and upset.

"It's an Honor to be chosen to be a warrior. Reiner and Gabi are bringing pride to are family..."

"You are OK with the fact that your only son is die so young and your nice is going to follow the same path?!?" Now I'm just yelling at the woman.

"If YOUR KIND didn't exist we wouldn't have to sacrifice our children! Is because of YOU that we live like outcast here!!..." She yells back at me.

"My kind...!?" I'm about to completely lose it when Reiner stands up from the table.

"Ladies! Please! Stop! We don't have to talk about this. In fact, We shouldn't be talking about this. Calm down. This is not the time nor the place..."

His mom and I glare at each other. Finally, I let out a long sigh.

"This was nice. Thank you for having us, but you would have to excuse me, I'm not feeling so well right now." With that I stand up, and start heading toward the door.

Reiner mumbles an apology to his mother and walks behind me. Once we are at the door I wait for him a few steps away while he says goodbye to his mother.

"Well, that went nice." He says walking towards me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to snap on your mother like that. I just can believe you can talk about that like it was the most normal thing in the world" I say shacking my head.

"I know, but you Know its gonna happen sooner or later and..." He starts explaining.

"No. I don't want to talk about it. I told you before. We don't talk about that." I cut him off.

"Ok, ok, but we are going to have to talk about it some day... And about the dinner, we should do this again some time"" He says with a half smile.

"I rather have a titan eating my butt cheeks than doing this again" I say crossing my arms over my chest. Reiner raises his eyebrow in surprise.

"That can be arranged" He whispers to me in a husky voice.

"What? Reiner! I didn't mean it that way!!" I can't contain a laugh.

"Sure, sure..." He smirks.

"Just lets go home" I said rolling my eyes.

I have already started walking away when out of nowhere I feel I'm being lifted from the ground. Reiner wraps his arm around my knee and pulls me up, carrying me over his shoulder.

"Reiner! Put me down!!"

"OK. When we get home, maybe"


	10. How could you? Ch10 - Reinerxreader (AU/AOT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this story, and I had intended this to be a longer chapter but I didn't had the time to finish it,  
> so I decided to make 2 chapters out of 1.  
> I hope you like it anyway, and I'll do my best to post the next part as soon as possible.  
> Thank you for reading and all comments are welcome!

"I think you should come with me today and meet Gabi and the other kids, they are all here in Liberio today. What do you think?" Reiner ask me loud enough for me to hear.

I walk out of the bathroom after taking a shower.

I go into the bedroom, and start to get dressed. Reiner is waiting for me, sitting on the bed.  
"You mean your cousin Gabi? And the other soon-to-be warriors?" I ask glancing at him, finishing getting dressed.  
I have never met her in person, but I have heard about Gabi, and I remember the "talk" we had with his mother about her.

"Yes, them. I think It would be good for you to know them. I know you don't want to talk about it, but sooner or later one of them is going to take my place. And maybe if you know who they are and how they think, It would be easy for you..." He says looking at me.

"That doesn´t make any sense at all. I'll never be ok with the fact that one of them in going to eat you!" I cross my arms over my chest, facing him.

"Don't think about it that way! My time would be up even if they do it or not. This way a least is like I keep living somehow. The one that inherit the Armored Titan will also inherit my memories." He remarks.

"You really don't believe that. All that crap about "Keep living". That´s sounds like some shitty propaganda to make you and the rest feel betterr about something that sucks" I sigh and shake my head

"Ok. Fine. Don't come. Don't meet them. You are always trying to make things even harder than they already are! There is not option to this, do you understand? There is no way to change it even if you keep repeating that it's not fair, it sucks or whatever! I know it ok!? I KNOW IT'S NOT FAIR!"  
He yells raising his arms over his head before standing up from the bed and walking away.

I stand there for a couple of seconds, shocked. Finally, I run after him, graving him by the shoulder, making him turn to face me.  
I hug him, wrapping my arms around his waist, resting my head over his chest.

"Wait, wait please. You are right, I'm sorry. I'm always making things worse. I didn't meant too. It's just all of this is too sad to handle some times. But is not your fault, or those kids fault either, I know that. Please, don't get mad. I'll go, and I promise I'll behave OK?"  
I say in a trembling voice, with my head still against his chest and my eyes closed.

He lets out a long sigh and hugs me back.

"Are you sure? Those kids are really loyal to Marley, like I used to be at their age. I don't want you to get crazy on them or even end up fighting with one of them" He pulls away and looks at me.

_Used to be?_

"Yes, I'm sure. I told you, I'll behave" I smile sweetly. He smiles back.

"OK, lets go then. I think I know where to find them".

He takes my hand, and I let him guide me out of the house. 

Once on the street we walk a for about ten minutes, until we arrive at a lovely park. It has a small lake in the middle and I see some ducks swimming. 

Some people are walking near the lake, others are just sitting in the grass, talking. Four kids are there, sitting under a nearby tree. Reiner squeezes my hand tighter, and we walk towards them.


	11. How could you? Ch11 - Reinerxreader (AU/AOT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like recently I'm trying to give Reader and Reiner a baby everywhere!  
> I wrote this with only 3 hours sleep, so don't hate me if it sucks too much...

Reiner and I reach the tree and greet the four kids that are sitting under it. None of them is wearing the Military uniform. I guess they have the day off, and they are just hanging out here.

"Reiner! Hi!" A girl with dark wide eyes and black hair jumps up and hugs him.

Reiner let go of my hand and hugs her back.

"Gabi! How are you? This is (Name)" He says, pulling away from her hug.

The girl gives me an odd look, but after a few seconds a small smile curve on her lips.

"Hi, I’m Gabi, nice to meet to. I have heard a lot about you" She tells me extending her hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you too, Gabi. I have heard a lot about you too" I reply, shaking her hand.

"These are Udo, Zopia and Falco.”Reiner introduces me to the other kids.

I shake Zopia´s hand first. She has straight blond hair with shaggy bangs and light blue eyes.

Then I greet Falco. He has light hair and big light colored eyes. He gives me a bright and sincere smile.

Finally, I turn to Udo, and offer him my hand.

"Actually, Udo and I already know each other" I say looking at the boy who wears glasses.  
"It's true, we do" Udo says, shaking my hand.

Reiner and the other look at us surprised.

"When did you two meet?" Reiner asks me

"Udo helped me find you, that time, when I went looking for you at the HQ... remember?" I say with a grimace.

His eyes widen when he realizes what I'm referring to.

"Ohh.. Ok then” He babbles. “ Falco, Where is Colt?" He turns to the blond kid.

“I think he is with Zeke” Falco replies.

I sit down where the kids were sitting, hugging my legs near my chest.

Reiner is still on his feet, now talking with Udo, Falco and Zofia.

Gabi sits next to me, leaning back, pressing her hands on the grass.

"So, I heard you have already met my aunt" She says casually.

"Yes, I did... She is a lovely woman" I lie to her face.

"Yes, she is, but... I thought you hadn’t got along so well" She says, tilting her head to the side.

"Well... I guess her and me... we just don't see things the same way" I shrug and look away.

“I told her that it must be hard for you. I mean, Reiner has been acting strange since he came back, and he wasn’t even from there! I don’t want to image the things you must have lived in that place to make you run away and came here. It's a real hell there, isn't it?” She looks at me with wide eyes.

What am I supposed to say to her? Yes, it was a nightmare, but because of all of you?

“Yes, It's hell. But I came here for Reiner” I sigh

She looks at me and nods.

“You must be very lonely” She says in a really low tone of voice, almost impossible for me to hear.

“Sorry, what?” I ask, leaning closer to her

“I said that you must be lonely. Well, not now, but when Reiner is gone” She turns to me with a sad look on her face.

“I chose not to think or talk about that” My voice comes out in a harsh tone, more that I intended to.

“That’s fine. I understand” She whispers

“I’m sorry Gabi I…”

I’m about to apologize when Reiner sits next to me

“What are you ladies talking about?”

“Just girl talk” Gabi says in a cheerful tone. “I have to go home. See you guys later. It was nice to meet you (Name)” Gabi stands up and look at us.

“I was nice for me too Gabi” I say with a smile.

“We have to leave too” Zopia announces.

The four of them wave goodbye and leave me and Reiner alone.

“So, what were you two really talking about?” Reiner asks me raising an eyebrow.

I sigh and rest my head over his shoulder, looking at the lake.

“Your mother, Paradis, You, me… lots of things”

“What about you and me?” He moves his head to the side and kisses me on the top of my head.

“She thinks I’m going to be lonely when you are gone” I say in a monotone voice.

“Hum… well, she is right. I've been thinking about that too”

“You have?” I move to face him.

“Of course, and I even have an idea” He says with a silly smile.

“What?” I frown.

“We should have a baby”

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me  
> 


End file.
